The Interview
by moodiful819
Summary: It was just an interview...with the most reclusive man on the face of the earth! Of course, maybe that would explain his lack of people skills. [AU Kakasaku. Lemon]


Bored? Yes. Tired? Definitely. Crazy? Depends on who you ask.

And that is the summary of my summer so far and because I have very much time on my hands, I wrote a lemon oneshot! Yes, you conservative mothers may shoot me for such corruption, but I have a lot of fun writing and I'm not going to stop just because someone tells me too…unless you're the Feds, then I might consider.

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

"I can't believe it!"

It was a sunny day in the calm city of Konoha. Birds flew overhead in the clear blue sky and the wind gently blew as a person stood outside a small suburban house, their pink hair carried on the breeze.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to meet him!" The pink-haired woman squealed in delight. After months and months of work, she was going to meet her idol. She couldn't believe it. She, Haruno Sakura, a 23-yr-old reporter, was going to get an interview with one of the most reclusive men on the face of the earth!!! Then again, he was the one who requested it.

It had all started two months ago. She had just gotten to work and stepped into her office. She had set down her messenger bag and took out the files of information about a new story she was doing before she stared at her wall.

Her wall consisted of newspaper clippings and magazine pictures of her work. She was the reporter for The Konoha Chronicle and their evening news network. She was very accomplished for someone who was only 23. Most people were still in college, but most people didn't have her brain.

As she curled up with her hero's newest book, her boss' secretary, Shizune, came to her door. "Sakura-san."

She looked up, her fingers keeping her place. "Yes, Shizune-san?"

"It's Tsunade-san. She wants to speak with you."

Sakura groaned. "Don't tell me. She wants me to get her another case of sake." It wasn't a surprise to the women that Sakura had said that. It was common knowledge that Tsunade had a drinking problem. In fact, she sometimes sent her employees to get a bottle for her if she ran out. It was usually Shizune's job, but Sakura had done her share of sake runs also.

Shizune smiled. "No. She sent Ino for that. Just come on. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

And so, she walked into Tsunade's office. It was on the top floor, same as her office. (Actually, it was just down the hall.) Tsunade's office had three walls. The fourth was made of panels of glass windows. In front of the windows was her cherry wood desk and under that was her pet pig, Tonton. Sitting behind the desk was her boss, Tsunade. She had blonde hair and amber eyes. She also had a huge chest. It never ceased to amaze her that the woman before her was 48 and not 28.

Sakura stood in front of her boss, her hands clasped before her. "Yes, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade reclined in her chair. "I just received a call from an author asking for an interview."

"I thought we asked for the interviews, not them."

Tsunade sighed and waved her hand. "We do. Actually, we were asking this man for over two years now, so when he called asking for an interview, you can imagine my expression."

'"_Celebratory sake for all" screamed Tsunade as she danced in her office, Tonton and Shizune sweatdropping at the woman.'_ Sakura smiled. "Oh yes, I can imagine it."

Tsunade huffed. She knew what Sakura was thinking and it wasn't far from the truth, but rather than snap, she smiled. "But wait, there's more."

"Yes?"

"He's set terms. No cameras. His house. His time and…"

"And?" Sakura asked. Just who was this guy?

"He's asked for a specific reporter. He won't allow the interview if it isn't her and only her."

"Her?"

"Her." Tsunade agreed before smiling devilishly. "Or should I say 'you?'"

"Me?!" she asked pointing to herself incredulously. Tsunade nodded and her head swam. She was being asked for specifically to an interview. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, Tsunade-san, who is the man I will be interviewing?"

Tsunade smiled. "I'm surprised, Sakura-chan. Shouldn't you know? You were just reading his book."

"…I'M INTERVIEWING HATAKE KAKASHI?!"

And so, here she was, standing outside his small abode. _'I can't believe he's a local author. If I didn't have his address in my hand, I wouldn't believe he'd live here.'_

His house was plain. It had two stories, two garage doors on the first story and a flight of stairs on the side of the stairs leading to the front door. There were two windows at the front and the house was painted an unassuming shade of cadmium yellow. It didn't make sense that he'd live here if he was an award-winning writer with a fortune from his books. Then again, it was probably why no one knew could find the reclusive writer. While other writers of his caliber were living in mansions, he was living in a simple home in the suburbs of a city.

"Remember Sakura. I'm counting on you to get the interview. This is the first interview he's ever allowed! The reputation of you and the building rest on your shoulders. Don't screw this up!"

Sakura shuddered as Tsunade's words rang through her head. _'That glare could scare Attila the Hun.' _

Steeling herself, she walked up his stairs and rang the doorbell. "It's Haruno Sakura from The Konoha Chronicle. I'm here for the interview!" she yelled through the door. As muffled footsteps floated from under the door, she took this time to look at her clothing. It was a khaki-colored skirt and blazer set she had gotten a month ago. Under the blazer was a white T-shirt. Hopefully she didn't look as much of a PTA mother than she felt.

The door opened and she looked up to see a grey-haired man at the door. He was wearing an eyepatch and a mask covered the lower half of his face. He wore black slacks and an open white button-up shirt. _'Interesting choice of dress.'_ she thought noting how the mask ended at his clavicle. Taking off her sunglasses, she extended her hand. "Haruno Sakura, pleasure to meet you."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but extended his hand and shook hers. "Hatake Kakashi. Pleasure's all mine." Stepping aside, he smiled at her. "Come in."

Sakura nodded and removed her shoes and stood politely in his living room as he closed the door. "Where should we do the interview?" she asked.

"In here is fine. I have chairs out for us already." he said waving to the two chairs in the middle of the room. She nodded and sat down while he went to get some tea. His living room was plain too. A bit messy, but plain. He had a black sofa, a television, a coffee table, and a small black bookshelf, all covered in papers. She spotted an orange paperback draped over the arm of the couch and read the words colored in bold red print. _'Icha Icha Paradise.'_ She grimaced.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Do you need a table?" he asked as he set down the tea. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." she said reaching into her bag. She pulled out a notepad and flipped to an empty page. "First off, how old are you?"

He smiled. "Isn't that a bit rude?" he chuckled and she smiled uneasily. _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!'_

"My mistake." she chuckled.

"Well, I'm 37. And you?"

"Huh? Oh, 23." she said scribbling the information in her notepad. "Next question. Favorite color and why?"

"I don't have a favorite color." he answered.

"Not have a favorite color? That's impossible. Everyone has a favorite color."

"Not me." he said and she sighed, nodding. "Okay, favorite food."

"I don't know. What would sound good to you?"

"Least favorite."

"Tempura."

She blinked at his straight answer. "Why?"

"Bit too greasy for my taste."

"Okay, do you like sweets?"

"I don't not like them." he answered.

"Any siblings?"

"Hn."

"What is 'Hn' supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means 'Hn.'" he answered.

"How does that answer my question of if you have any siblings?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed to herself and rolled her eyes. "Okay, next question. Why do you wear a mask?"

"Hides my face from the paparazzi."

She blinked. "But you're the most reclusive person alive. They don't even have pictures of you on the Internet."

"You can never be too careful." he drawled.

She wasn't convinced, but she let it slide. "Alright, tell me a bit about yourself. Family, childhood dreams, hobbies, etc."

"I have a lot of hobbies, but don't you think the other things are a bit personal?"

"This is an interview." she reminded him as she tapped her pencil in irritation. Idol or not, he was starting to get on her nerves.

"Still…"

She put her hands up in defeat. "Alright. Elaborate on your hobbies."

"I have a lot of them."

"That doesn't help much. What are your hobbies?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just know I have a lot of them."

She looked at him in disbelief. "So, what you're saying is…you have a lot of hobbies, but you don't even know what they are?"

"I guess so." he smiled. God, that smile was starting to get on her nerves. Why couldn't he give her a straight answer?

"Fine. Do you have a favorite book? Favorite author?"

"Well, I have to say my favorite author is Jiraiya. He writes the Icha Icha series. As for a favorite book, it's hard. All of them are so good. It's hard to say." he smiled. At the shocked expression on her face, he smiled. "Are you familiar with them?"

She flushed. "The books I have never read, but I've heard of them."

"Really? Where?" he asked, intrigued.

"At my office. Jiraiya visits frequently." At his stunned expression, she couldn't help, but giggle. His stutter also made it comical.

"W-w-what? H-h-how?"

She chuckled. "He comes to bug my boss. She says that he constantly pesters her. Apparently, he's using her as the model for the main female roles."

His face blanched. Was it something she said? "Are you alright?"

He shook his head before nodding. "Aa."

"'Aa'?"

"Aa."

"What's 'Aa' supposed to mean?"

"Aa."

"'Aa' means 'Aa'?"

"Aa."

"So it's like 'Hn'?"

"Aa."

"So is 'Aa' good or is it bad?"

"Hn."

"Is 'Hn' good?"

"Hn."

She sighed irritably and placed her pencil back on the paper. "Alright, back to business. Favorite television show?"

"…"

"Any important role model that inspired you to become an author?"

"…"

"Any reason you wanted to be an author?"

He grunted. At least he gave an answer this time, even if it wasn't much.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions? You did request this interview and I'd like to get something out of it other than your name and age."

"You got my least favorite food and my favorite author."

"That's not enough." she said, slightly pleading.

"I thought it was. You know more than most people in the world know about me already."

"But it isn't enough. I need enough for a newspaper article."

"And?"

"AND?! And if I don't, I'll could get fired!" she shouted.

Kakashi looked up at her, taking in her appearance. Her hair was mussed up from her hands constantly raking through them, her face was flushed, her clothes were messed up from her constant fidgeting, and she looked close to tears. "So?"

She gaped at him, trying to grasp what he just said. It was a simple 'so?' So? That's all he had to say? She snapped.

Kakashi stood as she balled her fists at her sides. Standing lazily as he studied the girl, it was probably only three seconds later that her beryl eyes snapped up to him and she began to prod his chest.

"You…you…"

He looked at the seething woman. "I what?"

"You selfish, egotistical bastard. Do you care at all about what happens to other people?! I came over here because of an interview THAT YOU SET UP BY THE WAY, on the pretense that you would actually reply in REAL answers and NO! 'Hn' and 'Aa' are not real answers in an interview! Do you realize that what you've given me is enough for me to lose my job?!" she screamed.

She walked closer, just two inches from him, her finger prodding into his chest harder as her beryl eyes flashed with anger. "You stupid, stuck-up-" Lips crashed onto hers as hands molded her to a chiseled body. She moaned into the embrace and her hands reached up to bury into silver-hair as Kakashi moved them to his bedroom.

He reached behind him, groping for the doorknob. Finding it, he threw it open behind him and turned them around with her back to the bed. He leaned down and watched her topple into his bed, her eyes glazed over and her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. All he could think of was that he had the woman he loved in his bed.

It all started one night nine months ago. After a tiring day of writing manuscripts, Kakashi plopped onto his couch and turned on the television with the remote in one hand and a box of Chinese takeout in the other. He flipped channels. It wasn't like he was actually watching (television bored him out of his wits), but he liked to keep himself busy. He had just flipped the channel from a home-shopping network when he came onto a news station and just as he was going to change the channel, they had gone to their top reporter.

She was a lot like all the other reporters he'd seen in his life, serious and dressed as professional as possible, but a few things caught his eye. For one thing, she had pink hair. No television reporter he knew had pink hair and if they did, they were probably fired, also explaining why he'd never seen one with pink hair. Second was just how young she was. All the reporters he'd seen were in their mid-thirties to forties and the ones who were her age couldn't tell Paris Hilton from Paris, Texas. But there was one thing about her that caught his eye and made him sit closer to the television. She had a fire in her eyes. He didn't know why, but that spark had caught his eye and entranced him.

He watched her entire report intently and when she was done and the news gave way to a drama, he felt like he just stepped out of a dream. Blaming it on the box of Chinese food, he went to bed early that night, only to wonder about those things he noticed about her. Why did she have pink hair? Was it dyed that way or was it natural? And why was she so young? After the questions became too bothersome to think about, he fell asleep only to dream about her.

Pretty soon, he found himself watching the news everyday to watch her and he found out things about her. She would wrinkle her nose when annoyed, she would tuck her hair behind her ear if she was nervous, she would bite her lip when nervous too. She had a mean left hook (the camera guy had done something to upset her and got his butt kicked on camera. His name was Naruto, he believed), and even though she reeked of professionalism, she went after every story with her heart.

And as fate would have it, he soon couldn't get her out of his head. He tried everything to get her out his mind. Large amounts of alcohol (worked for a while, but the end results were always messy), smashing his head into a wall, not watching her news report, he even tried hypnosis, but try as he might, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Eventually, he gave up and admitted he loved her and settled for enjoying the scenarios his writing mind gave to him.

It was five months ago that he decided to start calling up the local news networks looking for her and three months later that he hit the jackpot. He called up the place and the president, some woman named Tsunade, told him she was here. When he asked to meet her, she struck a deal with him asking for an interview. He happily agreed. So what if his anonymity was going to be shot to hell? He was going to get to meet and talk to her in person and they still wouldn't know what he looked like.

When she appeared on his doorstep this morning, he'd been ecstatic, but when she got into the review, he saw that she was nervous. He didn't want that, he wanted to see her. See that spark in her eyes and so, he made it his mission to make her angry, to see that fire erupt in her eyes like when she punched the cameraman (lucky he didn't get the same treatment). And here she was, lying underneath him with that fire clearly burning in her eyes…for him.

Kakashi dove down, covering her lips with his and relished the feeling of her body arching under his touch. Her hands raked through his hair and he pulled the neckline of her T-shirt to lick the column of her neck. She moaned and mewed and pressed her body to his, but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

He tugged at her clothes and felt her doing the same thing. They tore the clothes off each other, shirts and pants and skirts flying and landing around the room for one prize: the feeling of naked skin on skin.

Kakashi pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side and let his gaze travel over her body. She was perfect, curves in all the right places encased in a black lace bra and matching panties and he smirked, knowing she was eyeing him the same way.

Sakura looked up at the man in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers. She dragged her gaze over him, each part of his body well-defined. He looked like a god; she licked her lips and noticed the cocky smirk on his face. Her head was spinning. When did he take off his mask? How did he get that scar on his eye and-"Ooh!" she moaned as he began licking and sucking on her clavicle. When had he moved? Did she care?

Kakashi trailed his tongue on her skin. God, she tasted good. He brought his tongue to her ear, licking the shell before sucking on the lobe. She groaned. "More." He moved his hands, sliding them over her smooth arms before cupping her cloth-covered mounds. She gave a startled gasp, but arched under his hands as they massaged her breasts.

Sakura moaned. How they get here? How had this started anyway? His thumb flicked her rosy bud through the lace and warmth pooled between her legs. She felt a hand reach behind her and she suddenly felt her bra unhook before she felt his hands slide up and slide the bra off her shoulders and hot kisses were pressed to her heated skin.

Kakashi moved slowly down her skin, his ears tuned to every pleasured moan and sigh that left her kiss-swollen lips. His left hand rose to roll the rosy bud topping her breast and pressed his mouth to the other, smiling against her breast as she mewed and at the wet heat pressed against his thigh. After torturing her peaks, he kissed his way down the flat expanse of her stomach, pleased as her muscles clenched in anticipation.

He slid her panties down, his body following their journey until those too, were thrown somewhere in the room. Looking up and smiling hungrily at her as she stared into his eyes, he kissed his way up her calf and her thigh, nuzzling her inner thigh as she trembled under him. He pressed a kiss to her wet center and inwardly grinned as her hips bucked off the bed.

Sakura could only moan as she felt him lift her legs over his shoulders as he lapped hungrily at her center. What was he doing to her body? Sex had never felt this good before. She felt a finger invade her body and moaned loudly as he added another before thrusting the two digits in and out of her core, screaming as he suckled on her bundle of nerves.

Kakashi smiled to himself with satisfaction as she screamed his name, but he felt her inner muscles grip his fingers and quickly withdrew them, hearing her whine and whimper at being denied heaven. Licking her essence off his fingers, he scanned her predatory satisfaction. Her hair was mussed and her body shone with sweat. Her face was flushed and beryl eyes were glazed with lust and need. "Please," she pleaded.

"Please what?" he asked, leaning over her as he dragged a finger over her nipple, delighted at the shiver that shook her body. She looked up at him, her exhales brushing against his lower lip. "I need you."

With that, he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as he aligned their hips before sheathing himself in her. Her spine arched at being filled so completely and her mouth opened in a silent scream and he plundered her mouth as he thrust his hips into hers. Her breathing was hot and ragged in his ear and he knew it was the same for her.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten and moaned into his kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and buried her hands into his unruly hair as he continued to thrust into her body. His thrusts were faster and closer together. He was close. She was closer and she writhed against him, trying to convey her need to him with her body because she couldn't trust her voice. Suddenly, the coil snapped and she tore her lips from his mouth and screamed his name as she flew to the stars in ecstasy and he groaned loudly, his thrusting erratic before he spilling his seed and following her.

* * *

Birds twittered outside and a car rolled past. On the wall, a clock ticked and Haruno Sakura blinked her eyes, wiping the sleep that lingered before locking up at the contraption. "4:30, huh?" she muttered to herself before turning over, getting ready to fall back asleep when she saw a sleeping face beside her and she knew she wasn't alone.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ow." Sakura watched in shock as her bedmate propped himself of his elbow as he rubbed his ear. "You know, you're really loud," he said.

Sakura watched as he stretched his arm, yawning and the sheets covering his body slowly slide down. She let out a small 'Eep' and looked down to realize that she was naked and thrust the covers to her chest. "W-w-what h-h-happened?"

Kakashi looked at her lazily. "You forgot already?" He looked at the clock. "It was only two hours ago." She watched him yawn and scratch his head before settling on his side. "So you want to do the interview?"

She blinked. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Really…unless you want to do something else, of course."

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks," she chuckled. "So, we're really going to do the interview?"

"Yeah."

"No 'Hn' or 'Aa' answers?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I can't promise anything."

Sakura nodded. "Oh wait. Hold on." She ran outside and came back with a pen and her notepad before hopping into bed again. "So, favorite color?"

"It's a tie between green, black, and white."

"Favorite food?"

"Grilled saury and…"

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her house, looking up at the sky. It was morning. Sunday morning to be exact and the sound of birds chirping reached her ears as she gathered her robe and bent down to get the paper. Looking at the front page, she smiled at a certain article. A hand was placed on her shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Sakura turned around and smiled as a small peck was pressed to her lips. "See for yourself."

"Exclusive interview with famed author Hatake Kakashi by Haruno Sakura," the voice read. "Wow, I'm front page news."

Sakura giggled and kissed her boyfriend of two months. "Just watch, I'm going to have all these people after my ass and it'll be all your fault."

"With an ass like yours, I don't blame them," he murmured against her lips, giving said ass a squeeze. She squeaked and looked at him, peeved. "Kakashi!"

He kissed her chastely. "Sorry and in any event, I can always threaten to stop writing my books."

"You and I both know your editor would be after your ass then."

"We could always ignore them," he smiled.

"Has that ever worked?"

"It got Gai to stop bothering us, right?"

"True, but that's only because Genma drags him away after a while. How did you become friends with them again?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I drink with a strange crowd."

Sakura hummed and gave a quick smile. "You know, if they're going to come after me for the review, how do you think people will react when they hear that I'm dating you?"

"They'll probably add pitchforks and torches," Kakashi smiled. "But I'll save you."

Sakura smiled and kissed him. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled back. "You know, I'm getting pretty hungry."

Sakura looked to the kitchen. "Well, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes, so-"

He tapped her nose and smiled darkly. "I wasn't talking about that kind of hungry."

Sakura looked up at him in confusion before her eyes widened in understanding. "Kakashi!" He simply pulled her away from the door and closed it behind him before undoing the belt of her robe.

_**Owari**_


End file.
